


Cozy perfection

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: <<What are you doing?<<I miss youDerek wiped his hands somewhat clean on an oily rag before tapping out a reply.>>I’m in the garage. Already bored?<<So bored<<Wish you were here<<No, strike that<<I wish I was home with youDerek smiled.>>Me tooWritten for the prompt“Would they even notice if I vanished?”





	Cozy perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> Dori asked for number 35, _“Would they even notice if I vanished?”_ , from the angst/horror prompt list, and I wrote the fluffiest fluff, jfc, IT'S SO FLUFFY! *shakes fic* I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182007805297))

<< _What are you doing?_  
<< _I miss you_

Derek wiped his hands somewhat clean on an oily rag before tapping out a reply.

>> _I’m in the garage. Already bored?_

<< _So bored_  
<< _Wish you were here_  
<< _No, strike that_  
<< _I wish I was home with you_

Derek smiled.

>> _Me too_  
>> _Have you started eating yet?_

The food was always the highlight for Stiles on those work functions, and he always gushed about it. Derek knew Stiles actually tended to enjoy all of them, not just the food, but he also knew he missed Derek. It happened that Derek could join him, but it was fairly often that he wasn’t allowed, and Derek wasn’t very keen on socializing like Stiles was, so he was happy to stay at home and just keep him company via texting.

It took almost an hour before Stiles replied, when Derek was in the shower, of course. He grabbed his phone when he was dry enough to not ruin it.

<< _Sorry, Jack and Ruth came. We’re just sitting down for food. Love you, ttyl ♥_

>> _Love you too ♥_

He got dressed for a night in and fixed dinner for himself, and when he had eaten he made tea and sat down on the couch with a book.

<< _Whatcha doing?_

>> _Reading. Food good?_

<< _Food great, so full_  
<< _Reading, you say?_  
<< _Couch?_

>> _Yeah, couch_

<< _*groans* is it cozy?_

Derek grinned at his phone.

>> _It’s very cozy, I have tea and a blanket_

<< _Are you wearing PJs?_

>> _I am, the dark plaid pants and the purple v-neck and the Leia hoodie_

<< _Oh my god_  
<< _I wanna go home!_  
<< _I wanna be cozy with you, you big nerd_  
<< _What are you reading?_  
<< _What tea?_  


>> _I’m trying the Chinese book you gave me_  
>> _The rooibos blend_

<< _*whines*_  
<< _Dereeeeeeek_  
<< _I wanna go hooooome_  
<< _I’m just standing here texting you_  
<< _I could just as well be home_  
<< _Would they even notice if I vanished?_  
<< _I could sneak out, no one would know_

Shaking his head, Derek smiled as he tapped out a reply.

>> _Just a few more hours, then you can change to PJs too_  
>> _I’ll make you tea and cuddle you as a reward for all the adulting you’ve done today_

He wasn’t terribly surprised when Stiles didn’t reply. People would _definitely_ notice if Stiles left, he was always pretty busy at those things, but he was also a dramatic little shit that really liked being home with Derek.

He had finished his tea and gotten through a very slow chapter when his phone buzzed again.

<< _You’re the best_  
<< _(Also sorry, people)_  
<< _Still reading?_

>> _Don’t worry about it. And yes, still reading. I’m still slow, but it’s a good book_

<< _You’re so awesome, reading in Chinese, that’s so cool_  
<< _Ppl again bbl_

Stiles kept texting randomly through the evening, and whenever he had more than a minute he complained about wanting to go home. It was rare that he had more than a minute though, and Derek got through quite a few chapters before Stiles’ car rolled into the carport.

Derek went to meet him at the door, because he liked seeing him in a suit, and Stiles smiled when he came inside and saw him.

“Hey, babe,” he said softly.

Derek looked him over. He had loosened his tie and the top button of his shirt was undone, he looked amazing. “Hi,” he said and leaned in for a soft kiss. “You look very handsome.”

Stiles beamed at him when he pulled back. “Thank you. Gonna ruin that now, take a shower and change into PJs.”

“That’s good, too,” Derek said, but he stayed and pressed kisses to Stiles’ face until Stiles laughed softly.

“Okay, let me go so I can get out of this.”

“If I must,” Derek said, but he pressed one last kiss to Stiles’ cheek before letting him go.

 

Derek was back in the couch, two mugs of tea on the coffee table and the book in his lap, when Stiles came downstairs. He smiled at Derek, then he got down on his knees on the floor in front of him, and Derek put the book away.

“This is perfect, _you’re_ perfect,” Stiles said softly, and Derek couldn’t help but smile. “You’re so perfect that I want to keep you forever.” Stiles held out a little black box, opened to reveal a silver band. “What do you say? Will you marry me?”

Derek choked on a sob, even as he smiled so wide his face almost hurt. “Only you would make sure we were in pajamas before proposing,” he said, his voice rough with emotions. “God, yes, of course I’ll marry you, you dork.”

Stiles’ smile was like looking into the sun, so bright and happy. His hands were a little shaky when he threaded the ring on Derek’s finger, and then he was in Derek’s lap, cradling his head as he pressed kisses all over his face, his eyes wet and his smile huge.

“I love you,” he choked out, and Derek looked down at his hand, at the ring, and laughed, so happy he could burst with it, as he looked up at Stiles again.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =D ♥


End file.
